Lanthanide-based catalyst systems may be useful for producing conjugated diene polymers having high cis-1,4-linkage contents. The cis-1,4-polydienes prepared by using lanthanide-based catalysts may display pseudo-living characteristics in that, upon completion of the polymerization, some of the polymer chains may possess reactive ends.